Totally Original
by SeasonVelvet
Summary: Meteor freaks, vampires, and the supernatural, oh my!
1. Freaky TV

The regular disclaimer. You know, were I say I don't own Smallville, yada yada yada.

Hello, people. This is my new literary project. Let's hope it fairs better than the previous one, hmm?

I would tell you what it's about, but to be honest, I don't even know. It could lead somewhere sunny, it could lead somewhere muddy. And yes, I am aware that was dumb.

But anyway. .yeah. I don't know where it's headed. It's a mystery to both you and me.

When I first started out, I didn't even intend for it to become a fanfiction. I was just bored.

Well guess what; I got bored again. And the result is, well, you can see for yourself.

* * *

"Max! Get up! It's time for school!"

Ignoring her mother's warning, she started to fall back a sleep, only to hear the sound of incoming foot steps. Rising only slightly, the perfect way to fool a mother into think you were getting up, Max once again heard her Mothers voice.

"Breakfast is ready." She said more quietly this time, before walking back down the hall.

Max mentally groaned, not looking forward to the day ahead of her. Still sleepy, she lowered her head to the extremely welcome looking pillow, and drifted back off to sleep.

"MAX!!"

"Okay! I'm up! I'm up! Don't pop a blood vessel on me."

"Max." Her mother said as a warning.

"What?" She replied, feigning innocence.

* * *

_School. What a dreadful way to live your life. Day after day, waking up in unholy hours of the morning, getting dressed while shivering to cold morning weather, and then skipping breakfast due to lack of time. What hell us children are put through. No wonder a quarter of the population grows up to become freaks. _

Taking a look around the blossoming school yard Max thought, _Oh yeah. Definitely freaks._

The whole school yard looked like something out of a teenage movie. There were banners hanging, clicks of happily chatting girls, jocks leering at passing 'skirts', and there were even a few loners reading books on benches.

_What a weird town. Why, oh WHY did we have to move here? I know I've always wanted to live in those perfect little towns, where you have close friends, and everything's peachy, but, please God, I swear I didn't mean it. Take me back! PLEASE!_

Max sighed. Of course God couldn't help her. You have to believe in him, first of all.

Taking a deep breath, she started to toward the front doors. Her heart was pounding, despite her efforts to slow it. Thoughts flew through her head, many of them not too pleasant.

_I'm not going to have any friends. _

_I'm going to be a loner, just like at my old school. _

_Man, I'm not going to have any friends! _

_People are looking at me strangely. Grrreeaaat._

_I'm going to have to sit alone at lunch. _

_Wait, where do I even eat lunch?_

Max became increasingly worried as she failed to find the principles office. Looking around, she didn't see any one she could ask for help. Sure there were plenty of people, but not the kind of people you ask for help. You saved that for the nerd-looking people. Cheerleaders and jocks? You stayed away from them. Faraway.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the farm. . . 

"Claaark! Get up!"

Clark groaned and pulled the blankets over his head.

"Claaaark!" His mother yelled loudly.

He sighed. There was no going back to sleep now, so he figured he might as well just get up before – he sniffed the air. Was that bacon?

"Clark!" His mother yelped is surprised, as his form blew past her to the fridge.

He grinned cheekily at her, while brining the mild carton to his lips.

His hair was wet from his morning shower, though it was already starting to dry.

He wore his usual attire; A white T-shirt over a checkered flannel shirt. Chloe always insisted he ditch the flannel, but he kind of liked it. Besides, he didn't think it looked that bad.

On the lower half of his body, he wore surprisingly expensive looking jeans. He had Lex to thank for that. If it wasn't for the annual shopping sprees to Metropolis, he would probably be stuck wearing his Dad's old track pants. He shivered at the thought.

She put her hands on her hips, trying to be stern, but despite her efforts the edge of her lips crept up to form a smile.

"So it's alive I see."

He smiled sheepishly, embarrassed. Although using superspeed he could be ready in the blink of an eye, he didn't like to disobey his Mother. Also, waking up when everyone else did gave him a small sense of normalcy. Except for the fact that he never woke up when everyone else did. But who's timing?

I mean, why do it the alien way when you can do it like a human? 'I wish I was normal' was practically his mantra.

"For a second there I thought you might have died."

"_Moom_." He said rolling his eyes.

She laughed and reached over to pluck the container from his hands.

"Sit down and eat your breakfast Clark, your Father will be in soon."

He walked over to the table and helped himself to a plate full of bacon and eggs. _Hmmm._

Just as he was about to chow down, his ears picked up the most _dreadful_ sound.

_BEEEP!_

His eyes widened, and then he slumped momentarily in his chair.

"Cla-ark," Martha called from the kitchen, "the bus is here!"

"I know Mom!" He called back and sighed. Goodbye bacon, goodbye. .

He superspead on his jacket and bag, and stopped in front of the door.

"I'll be a little late tonight; I'm studying at the Talon with Lana!" He called again.

"Alright, just don't be back too late!"

"I won't! Bye Mom! Tell Dad bye for me!"

"Alright! Now get off to school before you're late!"

_Me? Late?_


	2. With my look, I'll do nothing

Hello. Sorry for the long wait. I had this chapter pre-written, but . . I kind of. . well, I forgot to post it. So, after that long and tedious wait, here is finally is.

* * *

"Cha-ching!" Chloe bit the bottom of her lip and teased Pete with a sexily-smug smile.

"I don't get why you insist on betting with me Pete, I always win."

"You just wait Chloe Sullivan, my time is coming. And when it's here . . . you better beware."

Chloe laughed. "Ooo, I'm quivering in my sneakers."

He laughed before and odd expression took over of his face. "You don't wear sneakers."

He inspected her feet. "Chloe, what happened to your Doc Martins?"

She tried to brush his question off with an exaggerated eye roll, and the old 'you're crazy' play. _If Clark can use it, why can't I?_

Then she remembered. _Oh yeah, because it doesn't work for me._

"Nothing happened to my Doc Martins, Pete. I _am _allowed to alternate footwear every once in awhile, you know. And, women have been able to vote for years now. Stop the presses!"

"Chloee."

"Just drop it, okay?"

"Come on Chloe, the last time you went all CIA on us you ended up in the hospital. Or do you not remember that little tid-bit?"

She did remember. She remembered everything, in fact. _If you want the truth, you have to posses the courage to accept it. _She had always believed knowing was better than not knowing. That whoever thought ignorance was bliss was seriously off their rocker. But she was starting to wonder if maybe some things really _were_ better off left in the closet.

In a closet 10 000 feet below the surface, covered with an ocean.

I mean, who would want to know what _position_ their parents preferred? It's like that.

_Conflict is the only constant in the universe, and the only constant in the mind. _Another one of her useful quotes. You can image how many times _that_ comes up in a conversation.

She remembered alright. And desperately wished her father and Pete would stop bringing it up. They didn't know exactly what she remembered, however. With the help of her honed acting skills, she passed for an amnesia struck patient.

Let's just say that she will never again walk the dark streets of Smallville alone at night. Without a cross handy, anyway.

"Yeah, I remember Pete. But this isn't the same thing." Under her breath she added, "this deals with the living."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." She brought her wrist up to check the time. "I better get to class anyway. I'll see you later."

"Chloe."

She turned around giving him an annoyed/expectant look.

"Just be careful."

She gave him a small smile.

"Always."

* * *

_Okay. Here I go. This is me, going. Doing my thang. Okay, never say that out loud._

She took a deep breath.

_Alright. This is it. Are you ready?_

_No._

With one last breath, she took the iced-tea free plunge.

"Ahh, how nice of you to join us. Miss . . ?"

"Max. I mean Boarder. Max Boarder." She let out a nervous chuckle before following it with a pained smile. Standing awkwardly in the door way, she waited for the teacher to assign her a seat. Or just do, something. Whatever it is teachers do with new, _late_ students.

"Well, it's a pleasure to have you, Miss. Boarder."

She had the absurdist urge to say, "Please, call me Max." but suppressed it. _Too many movies, Max. Too many movies._

"Uh, yeah. Thanks."

"So, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself."

"Um, sure . . . " She was still wondering why she hadn't been invited in yet.

She opened her mouth to say something, when --

"Mr. Kent!"

_Huh?_

"Late as well, I see"

She turned around to see and equally put on the spot student. She gave him a welcome-to-the-club expression and turned back around.

"We can't have you both out in the hall now can we? Come in, come in."

_Finally._

"You can sit in the back there, Miss. Boarder."

"Yeah, alright."

She gave half smiles to the people she made eye contact with. Most of them regarded her with a distasteful look, others no look at all. _What a welcoming crowd_, she thought.

"Mr. Kent."

The boy turned his head and looked at the teacher, wearing an apologetic expression.

"If you're late to my class again this week Clark, I'll be forced to contact your parents."

He nodded, and the teacher was once again the happy-smiley educational tool he had been earlier.

Max found herself studying Clark. She had always been a good judge of character, and there was something weird about this guy. He was hot too, but that was beside the point.

She was torn between liking him, and not liking him. She usually decided who she would like and not like by simply watching them. Rarely did she ever get the chance to actually meet them. Which she supposed was her own fault. _Too shy for my own good. _

She liked the teacher, but she had the feeling he would become annoying-in-a-good-teacher way.

"Miss. Boarder."

Besides, she didn't really need friends anyway. Even with the few friends she had at her old school, they were never really close. Not the kind of friends you read about, or watch on TV. Maybe that was her problem. She lived in her imagination most of the time, discarding reality for something better.

"Miss. Boarder."

She looked up at the teacher, and found that everyone in the class was watching her, including the weird guy. _Don't look at me, you weird gu_y. She thought to herself, and laughed in her head at her own craziness.

"This is your first day Miss. Boarder. I'd appreciate it if you paid attention."

"Oh." She followed weird guy with the apologetic smile and said, "Yeah, sorry."

"Just pay attention, okay? Can't learn if you don't pay attention!" He said with enthusiasm and a smile. She supposed he was trying to motivate her. Motivate her to do what, she didn't know.

She nodded and her eyes caught with the weird guy's. "Right."

The teacher turned back around, and everyone's eyes left her. She looked up to the clock and grinned. She loved this school.

Their class periods were so tiny! At her old school, they were an hour plus some. And they had 4 classes. .and that's when she figured it out.

_Gah, I hate this school._ Eight periods? Who could live? Not to mention the homework load! _Welcome to my life._

She was so dramatic. And to be frank, liked it that way. It was fun.


	3. Dude awkward

_RIIIING _

"Hey Chlo."

Chloe looked up to find Clark standing in the doorway. Finding out the world you know is not actually the world you know really puts one's priorities in order.

High school suddenly seemed so . . . high school. School dances laughable. Going to the movies so mediocre. At the same time though, they became more important than anything. They were normal.

She mentally sighed. _Did I really think everything was going to change?_

_The world could end and Clark would still love Lana. The world could end and I would still love Clark. _She mentally sighed._ Oh yeah, it showed me my priorities alright. _

"Hey, Clark. What brings you to the Torch?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch with me in the cafeteria."

"Umm . . ." She thought abut it for a minute.

"I packed an extra sandwich," he said, trying to win her over.

"You mean an extra sandwich that I'm not going to end up eating, Mr. Piggy."

He blushed and they both smiled.

"Okay." She walked around to her desk and grabbed her bag. "Let's go."

They walked down the hall where Pete found and joined them.

"He got you with the 'extra sandwich' bribe, didn't he?"

"Line and hook."

They all laughed until Clark paused.

"Hey." Pete said. "Isn't that the new girl?"

"Yeah, her name's Max. She and her Mom moved here from Metropolis."

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that."

Chloe smirked.

"I wonder why she moved here, of all places."

"Her Mother was transferred here to work at LexCorp."

Chloe watched Pete's face darken. She wondered if he would ever be able to forgive Lex for what his father did to his family. And yes, that's as messed up as it sounds.

"We should ask her if she wants to eat lunch with us. She probably doesn't know anybody."

"Good idea."

"Chloe." Clark warned. "No interviews."

"Come on, Clark."

At his lack of budge-ness, she sighed. "Fine, no interviews. But you owe me."

He smiled and walked over to her. She kept walking up and down the same hall, glancing briefly at a small piece of paper in her hand.

She was short, her height totaling to _maybe_ five feet. Her hair was a few inches below her shoulders, a light brown color. It was parted over to one side, showing a naturally wavy curve.

She didn't look like any of the other girls that went to Smallville High, except maybe a tiny bit like Chloe.

What she was wearing definitely didn't qualify as 'cool'. She was wearing a brown striped dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She had a black vest over it, with odd colors and designs giving it an artsy vintage look. Not the 'cool' artsy vintage, but the just-plain-old artsy vintage.

If there's even such a thing as artsy-vintage . . . He wasn't so big on the fashion.

Her jeans had a black design that travel up the front of her legs. They must have been too long, because the bottoms were rolled up. Her shoes were too big for her feet, looking a bit like 'duck' shoes. They were black and purple and most definitely not the most appealing shoes, appearance wise.

She wasn't wearing much jewelry, only five bracelets on her right hand. One red, one blue, one green, one orange, and one white; with Chinese symbols on each piece.

"Hi."

She stopped walking and looked over at him.

_Hey, it's weird guy._

"Uhh, hello. . ." Although she wouldn't admit it, she was delighted someone was talking to her. She wanted friends, yet she would never make a move towards making some.

"Max, right?"

"Yeeaahhh. . ." She said slowly, giving him a blank look. _Why_ was her talking to her again? She looked behind him to see two people talking, and then looked around the hall.

"Hi, I'm Clark. This is Chloe and Pete." He said gesturing behind him. Instead of the smile and wave Clark had wanted, Chloe and Pete were both immersed in conversation, completely ignoring him.

"Yeah, I know." She said and tried to smile like she cared, still curious as to why they were over here in the first place.

Clark wasn't sure how to respond to that, so he decided to get straight to the point.

"We were wondering if you wanted to have lunch with us."

_So __that's__ why he's over here. I get it._

"Umm. . ." She thought about it for a moment. "Sure."

He smiled. "Great."

She started to walk with him over to his friends before stopping.

"Hey, do you know where this is?"

She showed him the piece of paper with her locker number written on it.

He smiled faintly. "It's on the second floor."

She looked down at the paper again. "Oh."

She put the paper in her pocket. "Who'd a thunk it."

They were silent for a moment. "Well –

"Clark!" They both turned towards the source of the call.

A girl came rushing towards them, smiling though out of breath. "Clark! I'm so glad I found you."

Max looked up at Clark to find him smiling, and looking between them, their expressions were almost identical. She backed up a bit and stood there awkwardly, glancing around the hall, looking in vain for someone that might save her.

If there was one thing she hated, it was being somewhere she hadn't been invited. _What is __**she**__ doing here?_ wasn't something she aspired to hear from other people.

But alas, it was either: a) stand here awkwardly

or 

b) stand somewhere else awkwardly.

As you can imagine, she chose the former.

"Hey Lana," he said, suddenly looking as if there was a hamster stuffed up his rectum.

She looked at him curiously, and found that the blond girl was also looking their way. Max laughed as the boy talking to the blond girl finished whatever joke he seemed to be telling only to find there was no audience. The look on his face was priceless.

"Wha --" Clark stopped what he was saying and looked down at her, and the brown haired girl did also.

"Oh, uhh" she said, trying to think of something to say to explain her random and interrupting laugh. "I just . . . uh, saw something funny." She finished lamely, not looking very pleased.

"Oh," said the girl, with a mixed expression of amusement and confusion.

Max dreaded situations like these. She always ended up looking like a weirdo, or just really stupid. This one would be no disappointment.

"This is Max." He said hoarsely, his eyes on the brown haired girl.

-- Was it just her or did he look green?

"She just moved here from. . ."

And that's how being a new kid is. Every time you meet someone new, it's the same old story. _This is Smith, he just moved here from Uranus. _And that's it. That's all you get, before they move on, and you end up just being the random face with the unflattering blank expression. If you're lucky, they might ask you where you used to go to school, but I wouldn't put your money on it.

"Metropolis" The blond girl finished for him, coming up to stand beside Clark. As far as Max could tell, there seemed to be some kind of rivalry between the two girls, though the blonde girl looked to be the aggressor. The brown haired girl just looked kind of sad, in a . . . gracefully mature kind of way.

Her expression reminded Max of the nod Jamie gives to Landon Carter in _A Walk to Remember _after he says, "In your dreams," in front of his friends. Except at the same time . . . it wasn't as sincere.

And she would die before admitting to anyone she liked _A Walk to Remember_.

"I'll always remember . . . it was late after noon. . ."

_Oh, great! Now I'm going to have that song stuck in my head all day._


	4. What's black and white and

"Hey Lana," greeted the boy beside the blonde girl with a smile, and she smiled politely back at him. "How's Whitney doing with his father and everything?"

Her mood-season immediately changed from spring to autumn.

Her eyes were downcast for a second before she looked up at Pete and responded. Everyone else looked a little subdued as well. Max assumed it must have something to do with this Whitney's Father. _Duhh, way to think the obvious! _She thought to herself, amazed at all the dumb thoughts one can think, under the guise of being smart.

"He's . . . he's doing better. We're all just hoping for the best." She smiled weakly and Clark looked to reach out for her – metaphorically speaking. You know . . . with his heart . . . and stuff.

"Good to hear it," Pete replied nodding, before an eerie silence took over the group. Max imagined a big ball of western hay rolling by, accompanied by a few performing crickets.

"Well!" Said Pete, breaking the lull in conversation, "We'd better get to the Torch. . ."

"Yeah! Yeah. The Torch. Right." Said Chloe with an aw-shucks-I-have-to-go kind of face.

"Yes, and I have to help Brianne with her English paper. It was nice talking to you guys," she smiled at them. "Clark," she added with a playfully serious expression, nodding her goodbye.

"Bye. . . Lana. . ." Clark managed as Chloe grabbed him by the arm and led him down the hall.

_And I am alone. _Max thought, her minds voice sounding like someone's voice might sound like from a movie or something. All deep and meaningful. You know the type.

She sighed, and hesitantly followed, unsure whether she made the right choice. She had been invited to come along, but you can never be sure if an invitation made by someone still stands after an influencing event, and she figured that had been of the influencing event kind.

She caught up with them a few paces before what she presumed was the Torch entrance, and Chloe looked back at her as she opened the door.

"I thought we were going to the caf," said Clark as he and Pete sat down in seats in different places, and Max presumed once again that those were their habitual seats, like a lunch time routine. Go to Torch. Sit. Eat. Chat. Leave.

Or maybe it was more complex than that, but she didn't have any more time to ponder it uselessly, as she noticed Chloe had started speaking.

"So, Max, how do you like Smallville so far?" Chloe walked around a desk and sat down comfortably in its chair, and the three of them turned their attention to her. Everyone ignored Clark's question.

"Uh, well," she said, walking over to the couch and sitting beside Pete, "it's alright."

Chloe smiled, "Translation?"

Pete gasped sarcastically, looking shocked and appalled. "You mean to say you think Smallville is boring?"

"I wouldn't say that exactly." She said unsure of whether he was being sarcastic or if he was just a little odd.

He laughed, "Naw, it's fine, we know Smallville's not exactly Funville."

"Nice one Pete," replied Clark sardonically.

"What? It was the best representation I could come up with. Unless you want to tell her what _really_ goes on in Smallville . . ." He wiggled his fingers as if the subject were on ghosts, instead of a town. Clark and Chloe shared a look, before Chloe got up and walked over to stand in front of the wall opposite her.

The wall was covered with a large off white sheet, and she hadn't until now wondered what was behind it. People rarely ever really look at their surroundings, and if they did they'd all either be Autistic or on a permanent brain over-load. She always tried to scan her environment; you know, find any sources of danger or an alternate exit.

She had been reading a lot of action books as of late, and apparently the first thing you should do upon entering a room is look for another exit. But she supposed since government agents weren't trying to kill her, that was kind of unnecessary. Even still, she liked the idea of knowing exactly what was in a room, even if that advantage wouldn't ever be put to the test quite as excitingly. She had a problem following her own rules however, and always forgot.

"Clark, Pete, think you could give a girl a hand?" They got up and walked over to separate ends of the sheet. Clark got his end down first, and it took Pete just a few seconds longer. Clark gathered the sheet to him, and started folding it.

"I was just going to throw it over there." Said Pete, pointing to an empty chair.

"Oh, right," Clark cleared his throat and threw the sheet on the chair carelessly, as if he hadn't just been fondling it with care.

Chloe hadn't been paying attention, but Max laughed. Pete laughed too, but it soon dissipated as he looked to the massive and powerful wall, covered with newspaper clippings.

Max needn't follow his gaze, as her eyes were already trying to make sense of what they were seeing.

"I call it the Wall of Weird." Chloe stood proudly in front of it, gesturing grandly in its direction with her arms spread wide.

They watched her face for a change in expression, but it didn't change. Instead she looked to Chloe to continue with an explanation, but it was Clark who spoke next.

"Chloe believes every weird thing that's happened in Smallville was caused by the meteor shower fifteen years ago."

Chloe nodded seriously, "These articles detail every case of the unexplainable Smallville's seen, and as you can see they fill no small box. From invisible boys to fat sucking girls, the meteors have affected the inhabitants of Smallville for, as Clark said, 15 years since the meteors were first hurtled into Earth, and I expect this trend will continue for many years to come."

Max stared at the wall with her eye brows knotted, but didn't move to get up and read the articles themselves.

"I think you guys are crazy." She said flatly. What they didn't know though, was that she believed everything they were telling her. How could she not? She berated other people for dismissing the strange and the weird; she couldn't very well do it herself. How hypocritical that would be!

They shared a look, not at all surprised she had rejected this theory. After all, the whole world had already done just that.

Chloe smiled humorously, "You won't think that forever." She sat back down at her desk and turned on her monitor, and focusing on the screen went to work on whatever it was she had to work on. Clark and Pete sat back down as well and started on their lunches.

All conversation was kaput.

"So you're saying meteors can make people invisible."

"That's what we're sayin'." Chloe replied concurringly. "Though the side effects are different for each person, and depend on the environment or situation they happened to be in at the time; which is why each case is different."

"They all end the same." Pete mumbled.

"It is somehow able to mutate the human body during increased levels of emotional, chemical, or electrical activity."

She stirred on the couch for a second before getting up and walking slowly towards the wall. Clark and Pete looked up from their lunches to glance at her, not sure if they were happy or feeling the opposite towards her interest in the articles. Chloe looked up as well, and though she was worried they had perhaps been a bit too rash in their uncovering of the truth, she couldn't say she was _really_ sorry for it.

But then she remembered what happened to her last summer, and how she fought constantly, every day in fact, against her own beliefs because of it. Did she regret what she found? That was a hard question to answer. Especially since it all seemed like a dream, something unreal, though real enough so that it was impossible to pretend it was a dream. I mean, even their faces –

"Explain to me why no one has validated this." She turned away from the wall and to them, her excitement bound by her reason; which was telling her that this couldn't possibly be true without it being known to the whole world. But then again . . . civilian detainment camps were being built all over the United States.

Weirder things have happened.

"That stranger danger area where the aliens landed is blocked off to the public, isn't it?"

"You mean area 51?" She replied inquisitively.

"Yeah, yeah." Pete said hurriedly, the point of this subject not in particulars. "They don't let people wander around in there. Why is that?"

"It has nothing at all to do with aliens."

"Well," Clark interjected, "if we pretend it does, the government wouldn't want people to know aleins exist because there'd probably be riots and society would be up heaved. Or something."

"If, that is, people even believed it in the first place." Pete finished. "Even the people of Smallville, this small strange farming town, don't believe any of this. It's like people've shut their minds to it. Pretty wack."

"Yeah. I mean, this is absolutely positively definitely, plus all other words of ly, almost impossible." _And now I'm starting to make the kind of sense that isn't. _She thought. "So not even the people who live here believe this?" She added quickly before they could comment on her previous remark.

"We pretty much make up the select few." Max raised her eye brows in surprised acknowledgement and looked on the articles once more. "How many people in the school have seen or believe this?"

"Select few, Max, remember?" Pete repeated and laughed good naturedly.

"Oh. Yeah." She gave a small laugh as well. "It just seems unlikely is all, that the population of this room makes up, well, the population of this room." She made a face at that as if she didn't like what she had just said, and instead went for, "Well, what I meant to say, was that there should be more people here."

"And more people believing this. We got ya." Chloe nodded. There was a small silence.

"Are you wondering why we told you?" She asked politely, instead of assuming that's what Max was wondering. Even though she already knew that's exactly what Max, and everyone else she had tried to persuade, wondered. There's something about the giving of truth that's special, special enough to make people wonder why. Wonder why they're being told, why they're so special.

"It does seem kind of spur of the moment." She said, having thought about this. They could have either planned this whole thing in some big conspiracy, or just told her because she was eating lunch with them.

But she betted it was probably because they wanted as many people as possible to believe this. Maybe for safety, or maybe so their theory could finally be given some merit. She wasn't entirely sure.

"At least now you know to stay away from meteor rocks," Clark said. "Yeah, and anyone looking a little under the weather." Finished Pete, trying to make light.

Everyone smiled at that, though their good humor at the situation was strained with the truth of it's problematic and life ruining impacts.

At that instant the potentially annoying sound of Beethoven's fifth blasted through the torch speakers, and the sound of hurried footsteps could be heard outside the door.

"And then the music begins . . . and it is time for class." Clark threw out his garbage and tossed his bag over his shoulder.

"Ahh, class. How I detest thee." Pete got another grin from Clark, and following suit, threw out his lunch and grabbed his backpack.

With goodbye's said, Max and Chloe did the same.

Soon the Torch and hallways were empty. Well, almost empty.

Max searched for her next class, having forgotten to ask her new found acquaintances where anthropology was. Thoughts of their recent conversation were all that occupied her mind, and _could it be true? _Could it really be true?

_X-Men reincarnated._

_Holly fuck._


End file.
